


There Was That One Case

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara tells a story from her partnership with Carolyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was That One Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"This will never work," Carolyn muttered, but she let Barbara cinch the ties on the most uncomfortable bodice shut, and then looked in the mirror. "I have no boobs."

"Kind of the point...Charlie." Barbara's lips twitched momentarily, before pointing at the suit. "Get dressed, oh my new hubby, so we can go undercover like we planned."

"That was when I thought I got to be the blushing bride..." the newly dubbed 'Charlie' told her partner. "There better be a vibrating bed in the newlywed suite."

+++++

"Mom so did not!" Dinah protested.

"Were you there? No. I was," Babs answered the interruption in her story, laughing a little as Dinah turned three shades of red in embarrassment.

"So was there?" Helena wanted to know, eyes lit with amusement at them both.


End file.
